ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
Do not click on this link it will burn your eyes
I warned you. Ultraman Fetish is the most horrifying being in the infiniverse. He was created by the disgusting obsessions of deviantART, pixiv, Tumblr and other places that house nightmarish things and now travels the multiverse bringing cringe wherever he goes. Appearance Fetish looks like a bunch of deviantART Fan Ultras mashed together in a blender, specifically that green and black boi with the ridiculous mouth and that blue b*tch with feet where her shoulders should be. He perpetually has a mad slasher grin on his face and he has human-like feet that he wears shoes over. History Fetish was born and then he was burned in hell and everyone forgot about his existence. Also Death-Battlemons put him in a fight with White Bombermons and gave him the win, saying that he could "manipulate the environment better." This is of course total BS, since Bombermons can just blow up the environment. And the planet. Death-Battlemons also attributed Fetish's Helium Ray as a deciding factor, even though he never uses it ever... Needless to say they were biased. Personality Since he exists to spread fetishes, what would his personality be but ABSOLUTE CRINGE? Powers * Genderium Beam: An L-style beam that commits r63. ** Bimbonium Beam: A version of the Genderium Beam that also skimpily dresses the target. Only used on males. ** Buffium Beam: A version of the Genderium Beam that causes absurd muscle growth. * Gore Slash: An Ultra Slash that slices the target's limbs off spraying hyperrealistic blood everywhere. Probably his only good "real" attack. * Shrinking/Gigantism: Fetish can change his own size or someone else's to whatever he wants. * Age Regression: Fetish can change his opponents into kids or even babies. * Bondage: Fetish can materialize ropes/duct tape/handcuffs/muzzles to bind and gag anyone. * Kaa summoning: Fetish can summon that snake from The Jungle Book, and have him hypnotize people to do Fetish's bidding. * Pregnancy Beam: Fetish can fire a beam that impregnates its target regardless of their gender. He can accelerate the pregnancy at will. * Malleability: Fetish can mold himself or others into whatever shape he wants. This makes him very hard to hit. * Extra Head: When needed, Fetish can grow a second head. He can also make others develop extra heads. ** Head Detachment: Fetish can also detach his or others' heads which can function independently from his body. * Diaper Beam: Fetish can fire a beam that puts whoever it hits in a diaper. * Petrification: Fetish can turn his opponents into statues or dolls. * Transformation Skills: Come to think of it, Fetish can transform his opponents into whatever he wants. * Gale Force Winds: Fetish can unleash mach 58y9342t7661470698q347290697057382906 gusts of wind that cause the mouth of any being who stands against it to go crazy. * Helium Ray: Fetish can fire a beam of helium from his arms in an "L" shape. However, he only uses this to make his voice sound high. * TICKLING: Fetish can fire a beam that will remove an Ultra's feet like shoes and expose human-like feet underneath. He will then tickle them into submission, whether by himself or with special Tickle Beams. His most overused and probably his most cringy ability. * RING RING HELLO I WOULD LIKE YOU TO EAT THIS GUY OK THANK YOU BYE: Fetish has a phone which he can use to call/summon his sister, Ultrawoman Vore, to do her thing. ** Random Fetish Flasher: Fetish can combine his power with his sister's to do an Ultra Double Flasher that randomly subjects the target to one of many forms of porn. * Cringe Immortality: Fetish can never die as long as there is cringe in the universe. * YIFF YIFF HOORAY KIT'S GOING TO HELL TODAY: Fetish summons Kaa, who constricts and hypnotizes his victim while Fetish puts them in a diaper and impregnates them, causing little baby Fetishes to be squeezed out by Kaa, who tickle the victim wildly before Fetish merges with the baby Fetishes to become a giant Fetish, who takes off his "shoes" and stomps the victim repeatedly until they are squashed flat. Vore appears and eats the flattened victim like a pancake, before Mirror Neo Knight pops out of a portal in the sky and drags the victim, Fetish and Vore to his home in Fandom Hell, where the siblings dramatically read GW's Valentine's Day Gift to the tied up and gagged victim over and over again for all eternity as Grandpa Bird Zone and MNK himself watch on in horror. Fetish's ultimate move guaranteed to strip any being of their faith in the human race. * Being Better than White Bombermons: Yes according to Death-Battlemons. Trivia * Fetish is obviously a parody of the fan ultras of deviantART. * His Death Battle with White Bombermons is a parody of Bomberman vs. Dig Dug. * I DEEPLY REGRET MAKING THIS * that ultimate attack tho... * People who may never use this character in anything ever include: ** Dao ** GW ** Silver ** Moar ** Em ** Furno ** Zenon ** And basically anyone else too. Category:Cringe Category:Cancer Category:WHY Category:JUST WHY Category:OH NO Category:I REGRET MAKING THIS Category:Products of Kit's Dirty Mind Category:Rule34 Category:Never make pages like this on any other wiki ever Category:ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING Category:Characters never to be used by Dao in anything ever Category:AIDS Category:Diabetes Category:Ebola Category:Osteoporosis Category:Zika Category:Mesothelioma Category:ALS Category:Crippling Depression Category:EXTREME CRINGE Category:Deviantart level fanfiction Category:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Category:Defcon 1 Levels of Cancer